


In Front of You

by sams_youngblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Forgiveness, Forgiving Dean, Hurt Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Pain, Poetry, Prose Poem, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester's Hell Trials, Sam-Centric, Self-Hatred, Sick Sam Winchester, Trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sams_youngblood/pseuds/sams_youngblood
Summary: "You wanna know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I've let you down. I can't do that again."He has never been told that he is worth it, that he is enough. He has never been loved the way he deserves, and it has taken a toll on that broken man. So when you ask yourself, Dean, why is he doing this? Remember that his entire life, he has been blamed for things that weren't his fault. He blames himself. For what? Everything. Existing. Burdening you. Letting you down. All he's ever done is give, and you turn around and call him a monster.
//Are you ready for another bad poem?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=J).



He took on this burden  
Ready to die for this earth  
That has given him both hope and destruction  
Of the ones he loves

Each one burning inside  
Changing him, purifying  
What he thinks is evil in his bones  
His arms a rising flame  
A glowing promise  
A threat too true

And as he prepared for the final step  
His brother was learning the truth:

If he completes the third trial, he'll die  
Be taken along, pulled down  
“The ultimate sacrifice”  
Shaken and sweaty, the power calls  
He needs to finish it  
He can't let his brother down

Not again

But his brother won't let him go  
“Don't you dare think that there is anything,  
Past or present,  
That I would put in front of you”

But he can't hear the forgiveness  
Only the lies and guilt and grief  
That he needs to fix  
This is his burden  
But maybe - just maybe  
It's time to let it go

But that's harder than it seems  
“I can't. It's in me, Dean.  
You don't know what this feels like.”  
His arms wail, blinding him  
With need  
They're screaming, trying to  
Get his attention  
Like an addict crawling to its dealer on its knees

He knows it will be the end  
Of him,  
And the beginning of his brother's wrath  
But given the choice, he'll make the same one  
Every single time  
Faced with death, he'll have the same response:

“So?”

But he is not alone  
There are two boys in that church. Together.

“How do I stop?”  
“Just let it go, brother. Let it go.”

_m.m.m._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Comments and kudos are immensely appreciated and keep me going. <3


End file.
